Sincerely Me
by midtowngirl89
Summary: Anna writes letters to her old Newport friends (Seth, Summer, and Ryan). Three part fic.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! So this is my first O.C. fanfic (check out my Everwood ones if you're a fan!) …I guess the idea just came from me wondering what ever happened to Anna because they haven't mentioned her since she left Newport! What's weird is that I never really cared for Anna and here I am writing a story about her. Anyways, this is the letter to Seth, next chapter will be Summer, then Ryan. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!

Don't own any O.C. characters, the quote Anna uses is from "You're So Last Summer" by Taking Back Sunday.

This is not, I repeat, this is NOT supposed to be the letter Anna gave Seth the day she left Newport. She is sending these letters from Pittsburg.

Dear Seth,

It's Anna. Remember me? Come on, of course you do. I was your first real girlfriend, the chick you dated before Summer. Blonde hair, liked emo, comic books, and you. Vaguely, you say? Well that's always been good enough for me.

I could pretend you care and tell you how I've been doing in Pittsburg. I've missed you calls, right? Letters were lost in the mail? Don't patronize me, please. I'd rather just try to gain closure through this pathetic attempt at talking to you.

I admire what you did at the airport the day I left Newport. And by 'admire' I mean 'hate'. You just couldn't let me leave, you simply couldn't let your guilty conscience nag at you for the following weeks. Not that it would have--I would bet my entire comic book collection that you haven't thought twice about me. But it's all about you, making sure you don't feel guilty.

Seth, where would you be without me? Probably alone in your room, on your bed, listening to Death Cab on a Saturday night. Confused? Don't be. May I remind you of a little something I like to call "the time I helped you make Summer jealous enough to admit her feelings for you"? No, I'm not talking about what came to be known as "the plan". Face it---our whole relationship was part of "the plan". And it worked, didn't it? You're welcome. Good. Great.

I was always second best in your mind. It's not the first time I've been runner-up. I've accepted it, embraced it even, no big deal. I'm fine. You did me a favor, Seth. I didn't belong there. So…thanks, I suppose. Tell Captain Oats I miss him.

"_And all I need to know is that I'm something you'll be missing. Maybe I should hate you for this, never really did ever quite get that far."_

With love,

Anna


	2. Summer

::::Hey, I'm back with the second letter! Yay. I'm sorry if some of you feel that Anna is too mean/bitter but I think her attitude is justifiable. So if you don't like it, don't read it, but I would appreciate if you would smiles And sorry for misspelling Pittsburgh last chapter.::::

::::Disclaimer---Don't own any O.C. characters. First quote is from "Head Club" by Taking Back Sunday, second and third are from "Something That Produces Results" by the Early November::::

Dear Summer,

It's Anna. Remember me? The girl you stole Seth from…I guess I should have marked my territory more clearly. I'm sorry. That was harsh. True, but harsh.

"_I can't say I blame you, but I wish that I could."_

I know you hated me when we first met. Let's recall: "Pittsburgh? Ew!" Well, you weren't exactly a walk in the park. But things took an unexpected turn when we became friends. Until, that is, we began to fight over the dorky yet adorable Seth Cohen. Which reminds me…are you and Seth still together? You see, no one bothers to let me in on these things.

I was a bit of an obstacle for you, wasn't I? That feels good. At least for a while I stood between you and what you wanted. I bet it was the first time you had to work for something. But maybe you've changed. If that's the case, I almost feel bad for the things I've said. Almost.

Summer, I hope your façade has faded. I hope you've been exposed, shown a little emotion every once in a while. I hope everyone sees the real you. Now I didn't say what's beneath you mask is bad. Despite all the bitterness I've shown, I had faith in you.

"_And she shows of her skill right as she takes it all out of her hat. You make sure that it's real and it's all you thought you had and now you're scared."_

Good luck with everything. Good luck with Seth. You know that is for me to say. Just making sure you appreciate it to the full extent. I'll always think of you when watching re-runs of "The Valley" and hearing someone exclaim "Ew!".

"_Clever is a general word, while always showing that she'd hurt, but never wrong, but never wrong."_

With love,

Anna Stern (Or is it Tinkerbell?) __


	3. Ryan

:::: Heyyy…I'm back with the highly anticipated (lol, joking) last chapter. I hope it pleases some of you that Anna is not bitter or mean towards Ryan (not that I know of) in this chapter. Enjoy! (Well I hope you will ::winks:: ) ::::

::::Mrs. Brody--- Just wanted to say thanks for all your support and positive reviews. I really appreciate it. And I did make a mistake last chapter…I meant to say "Golden Girls" instead of "The Valley". I don't know what I was thinking! Sorry for the confusion! ::::

:::: I don't own any O.C. characters...and of course what would a letter be without a quote from a cool band? So this one belongs to Midtown "Knew It All Along" ::::

Dear Ryan,

It's Anna. Remember me? If you don't, I won't hold it against you. You do, you say? I thought you might.

So I'm in Pittsburgh, a good 3000 miles away. School's out for the year. Finally. And I kind of miss Newport, I must say, until I remember how much I disliked it. How have you been doing? I hope everything is well with you.

Now that the first awkward paragraph has been completed, I feel free to say that I have no idea why I am writing you this letter. I never really got to know you, which leaves me feeling like I missed out on something. For some reason, Ryan, I feel like I can trust you. Perhaps it's because we have no history together. I have absolutely nothing to lose.

You know, we are more alike than you might think. "Trust no one" should be our policy. It's worked for me, after I learned my lesson with, um, Seth. We could chant our policy loudly in darkened alleyways as the moon shines brightly upon us. Or not…

"_And trust don't come easy, 'cause to trust is to depend. And who wants to give up that part of them?"_

Time for the fun part...might as well just come out and say it: I had the biggest crush on you when I first moved to California. And you're the only person I've been thinking about since I left. Too bad you didn't escort me when I made my debut to the Newport society. I'm only joking, don't feel bad about that. But the blonde, witty girl from Pittsburgh and the tough, mysterious guy from Chino? Funny, right? I thought it was…

So maybe I'll hear for you, maybe I won't, but either way, you'll be in my mind. I hope to see you again someday.

With love,

Anna Stern


End file.
